Fan:Agumon(X)
Agumon is a funny digimon of the group and when everyone is sad he tries to cheer everyone up or at least get Veemon angry by making jokes. He is able to warp digivolve into WarGreymon while in Agumon X can warp digivolve to WarGreymon X. Attacks * Pepper Breath: Shoots a orange and red fireball with varying strength from his mouth * Claw Attack: Attacks with claws. Other Forms The name Agumon refers only the rookie form of this digimon. However the rookie form remains the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Koromon Agumon reverts to Koromon after digivolving to Wargreymon. His strongest attack is Bubble Blow. Attacks * Bubble Blow: Produce bubbles from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. Agumon X Agumon X is Agumon's X form by using either the X-Antibody or Rick activing the X-vice. His strongest attack is Baby Burner. Attacks * Baby Burner * Spitfire Greymon Greymon is the champion level of Agumon and He seems to be so big he had to hide out with Growlmon and ExVeemon in the old Barn outside the city. His strongest attack is Nova Blast. Attacks * Nova Blast: Accumulates fire in mouth then unleashes a giant fireball at enemies. It can also take the form of a flamethrower. * Grey Tooth * Great Horns Attack: Impales the enemy on its horns Greymon X Greymon X is the champion level of Agumon X and the X form of Greymon. He is shown to have more strength than Greymon. His strongest attack is Nova Blast. Attacks * Great Antler *'Nova Blast' *'Grey Tooth' MetalGreymon MetalGreymon is the ultimate level of Agumon. Half his body is made of metal. His strongest attack is Giga Blaster. Attacks * Giga Blaster: Launches two fish-shaped nuclear missles from his chest. * Mega Claw: Launches its tethered metal claw off his arm to slash or wrap up enemies. MetalGreymon X MetalGreymon X is the X form of MetalGreymon and the ultimate level of Agumon X. He now is equipped with the Trident Arm Ver9.9 and one swing has the same power as Giga Destroyer. His strongest attack is Trident Arm Ver9.9. Attacks * Trident Arm VER9.9 * Giga Destroyer * Metal Slash WarGreymon WarGreymon is the mega level of Agumon. He was also destined to be a royal knight but declined it so he and Rick would be friends and less busy. His strongest attack is Terra Force. Attacks * Terra Force: Gathers all the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it to one spot, * Mega Claw: Slashes its "Dramon Killer" gauntlets * Great Tornado: Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches itself at the enemy. WarGreymon X WarGreymon X is the mega level of Agumon X and the X form of WarGreymon. He was at the picnic with Koromon for Rick's daughter Sam and after he gave Koromon to Sam both he and Rick went for a ride around the digital world to look for trouble for the last time. Attacks * Terra Force: Hurls a giant fireball of super-heated energy formed from concentrated geothermic energies. * Neptuno Force: He gathers water in similar ways to the Gaia Force's earth energy, and hurls the load of water gathered.